Klaus
by rebelaus
Summary: One Shot Klaroline. -Debo decirlo, necesito decírtelo. Cuando estás conmigo…no siento la necesidad de algo más. Siento que puedo cambiar, por ti…podría cambiar- ... Klaus era eso, simplemente….Klaus.


-¡Ya basta!- dijo Caroline entre lagrimas mirando al maldito hibrido que estaba acabando con toda su vida, con lo poco que quedaba de ella. -¡No puedes hacer lo que quieras!- las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro y Klaus, que estaba a punto de acercarse para devolverle el grito, se detuvo.

-Caroline, unas cuantas muertes no cambian nada- Por fuera seguía siendo el mismo impasible Klaus, aquel que no mostraba sus emociones, pero que por dentro sentía un gran vacío.

El hombre que buscaba amor en el lugar equivocado, el hombre que tenía tanto y no lo apreciaba.

-Claro, un par de muertes, un par de lagrimas por parte de los demás para que tú seas feliz ¿verdad?- Caroline hablo sarcásticamente, era extraño como en momentos de tanto dolor pudiese bromear. –No entiendes lo que tienes… ¿o sí?-

-¡No tengo nada! Nada de nada Caroline, ¡soy un asesino! ¡Siempre lo he sido y lo seré! Podre actuar diferente contigo a veces, pero mírame, ¿Qué ves? Soy un monstruo y no puedes cambiarme- Klaus no recordaba la última vez en la que había llorado. Había sucedido demasiado tiempo atrás como para siquiera recordarlo. ¿Qué lagrimas eran las que en esos momentos amenazaban con salir? ¿Lagrimas de amor? No, el adoraba a Caroline, le fascinaba, no la amaba. El no amaba a nadie.

-¡No quería hacerlo!- aquella confesión hizo que los gritos de Klaus se detuvieran. Que escuchase, por primera vez en su vida no quería ser impulsivo, quería escuchar lo que la rubia tenia para decirle. –Eso es lo peor de todo- La chica volvió a sollozar- Que no me importaba, por primera vez no estaba pensando en lo que me pasaba, estaba dispuesta a…a olvidar todo lo que hiciste, a olvidar cuanto dolor has causado. Pero me equivoque, puedo aceptarte con todo y tu pasado, pero no puedo aceptarte viendo como sigues destruyendo todo lo que amo-

-Nunca tuve una oportunidad, siempre fue Tyler, lo que sea que estés diciendo no me afecta querida- allí estaba. La estúpida mascara que se encargaba de poner para ocultarlo todo. Milenios de su vida había estado, y no le importaba. Ya casi no sentía dolor al pronunciar palabras que herían. El mataba sin remordimiento. Pero había momentos, como cuando veía que la persona a la que había asesinado tenia familia, en esos momentos algo se rompía. Porque recordaba haber crecido sin un padre digno, recordaba cada maldito golpe a su corazón de niño.

-Ni siquiera sabes la suerte que tienes. Rebekah, ella te adora, daría su vida por ti y ni siquiera te importa. Dices que estás solo, pero incluso Stefan te quiere, claro que intenta deshacerse de ti, lastimas a los que ama, pero aun así te quiere. Tus hermanos, ¡todos ellos te han perdonado las cosas que hiciste! Incluso Elena sería capaz de perdonarte. Pero no, tú no quieres que la gente te ame, no quieres estar solo pero aun así alejas a los demás-

Klaus se acercó a ella. En dos pisadas ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder vislumbrarse en los ojos de la barbie vampiro. Limpió una de las lágrimas de ella con el pulgar y se quedo contemplándola hasta que esta desapareció.

-No soy un buen hombre, jamás lo he sido. No sé cómo es serlo, no sé si un día lo conseguiré. No soy romántico, mis manos están manchadas permanentemente de sangre. Soy impulsivo, pero por primera vez…cuando te vi, cuando no solo vi tu imagen, si no cuando te vi verdaderamente. Sentí que después de todo, la vida no era tan oscura como yo pensaba-

Caroline dejo de sollozar para mirarlo a los ojos. Jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre la vida que Klaus había llevado. Para ella era solo un hibrido algo obsesionado con su persona, el enemigo que había asesinado a demasiados vampiros y seres humanos como para merecer piedad.

Pero luego estaba ese otro Klaus, el que le había obsequiado el dibujo, el que podía actuar dulcemente y hasta de forma divertida cuando no se sentía presionado.

El Klaus que ella también quería odiar y no podía. Porque en el fondo lo adoraba, adoraba cuando era agresivo, adoraba cuando era atrevido, adoraba que fuese tan sensible e intentase ocultarlo. Porque parecía ser del tipo de hombre que era apegado a las cosas. ¿Cómo habría vivido todos esos años en los que viajaba de lugar en lugar? ¿Cómo habría sido el dolor cuando Rebekah le dijo que prefería a Stefan antes que a él?

-Si solo estuviéramos nosotros en este mundo, solo tú y yo. Si supiese que no destruirás mas a los que amo, si tan solo…me has lastimado tanto. Y ni siquiera lo sabía hasta ahora-

-Eres la única persona en el mundo con la que me he enfadado, incontables veces y no he asesinado. Sé que sonara hasta tétrico, pero soy impulsivo y lo sabes. No controlo mis ansias de matar, pero contigo…es diferente. No puedo hacerte daño-

No había nada más que decir, todo había salido a flote. ¿Caroline y Klaus? ¿Juntos? ¿Teniendo una confesión emocional? Eso no parecía del todo real.

-Años, he vivido solo durante años. ¿Sabes que se siente? Mi padre…jamás me abrazó, nunca tuve una vida fácil, había veces en las que pensaba porque no acabar con todo, una puñalada y seria libre. Luego me convertí en vampiro, veía un mundo de posibilidades, ya te lo he contado: arte, música, un mundo a mis pies.- Ninguno supo cómo, pero Caroline se había inclinado, lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo mantenía abrazado.

Klaus jamás había sido abrazado antes. No que pudiese recordarlo, y de haber sucedido, la sensación no era ni remotamente tan satisfactoria como tener a Caroline pegada a su cuerpo. Sollozó. Por primera vez en su vida dejo lágrimas caer, el muro caía y sería difícil reconstruirlo así como así. –Pero aun así estaba solo. A nadie le importaba en realidad, no lo suficiente al menos. La eternidad luce tan tentadora, recuerdo adorar saber que viviría por siempre. Pero…si a nadie le importas, ¿existes en realidad?-

Caroline no quería soltarlo, no le importaba que hace unos minutos u horas, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, la vida de todos hubiese estado en peligro por otro estúpido arrebato de ira de Klaus. No estaba pensando en Tyler, su familia, no estaba pensando en Elena y lo complicada de su vida.

Estaba pensando en la increíble sensación que sentía estando junto al hibrido más temido de la historia.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que sentirte solo. Yo estoy aquí-

-Desaparecerás, todo desaparece-

-Yo no. Yo no lo haré. Porque por alguna razón a la cual no quiero darle vueltas. Te quiero, amo al estúpido vampiro y al tierno. Porque si, eres tierno conmigo cuando no te das cuenta. Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte, siento que podría perdonarte cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte cerca y eso me asusta. Porque si cuando estoy contigo me pierdo, ¿Qué dice eso de mi?-

Klaus no respondió, simplemente interrumpió ese abrazo que los tenía a los dos tan contentos. Parecía tener un debate interno, entre huir o hacer lo que estaba deseando.

Quería probar los labios de Caroline, aunque fuese una vez. Claro que ya lo había hecho, en el cuerpo de Tyler y eso no era lo mismo. Quería que ella supiese a quien estaba besando, necesitaba sentir sus labios en los suyos. Así que lo hizo, no le importo nada más que eso.

Si en la mente de Klaus había habido dudas respecto a la respuesta de Caroline sobre su beso, habían desaparecido en cuanto ella con toda la fuerza que ser un vampiro le proporcionaba, lo había tomado por la chaqueta para acorralarlo contra la pared más cercana y continuar besándolo.

Caroline sabia increíble. Klaus había estado con mujeres en su vida, pocas, el había venido al mundo para otra cosa, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir ni remotamente tan bien como Caroline al sonreírle. Y en esos momentos también Caroline se dio cuenta. Jamás lo había visto con mujeres durante todo Mística Falls. Eso era algo…inusual. Algo que lo volvía diferente.

Caroline bajo sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, deleitándose con cada parte de él. Klaus era perfecto en toda forma. Desde sus finos labios, hasta su perfecto acento inglés mezclado con una gran temporada en Francia.

Klaus gimió, era más fuerte que ella, la empujo acorralándola contra la pared para ser él quien la besase. Nunca había sabido lo bien que podía sentirse un beso antes, no existía algo que lo pudiese hacer más feliz que aquello. En esos momentos no sentía la necesidad de crear híbridos, de matar. No. Él solo sentía la necesidad de tenerla a ella para siempre.

Caroline fue la primera en separarse. Por el amor de dios, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose. El aire no era necesario para los vampiros, no se habían detenido en un largo tiempo y ella temía que todo se les fuese de las manos. Sus manos habían recorrido por debajo de la camiseta el escultural pecho de Klaus, no era algo correcto. No para la perfecta Caroline Forbes.

Unos minutos más tarde se reprendió mentalmente. ¡Que importaba! Ya no era esa chica, era la barbie vampiro Caroline Forbes. La amante de un hibrido.

-Debo decirlo, necesito decírtelo. Cuando estás conmigo…no siento la necesidad de algo más. Siento que puedo cambiar, por ti…podría cambiar- Todo cobraba más sentido para la mente del hombre. Todos esos sueños, la chica de cabellos rubios, era ella. Llevaba tanto soñando con esa chica, en el fondo sabía quién era. Porque el sentimiento que le despertaban los sueños era el mismo que estaba sintiendo. Pero era ciego, quería estar ciego.

-Eres…el peor error que he cometido- Klaus bajó la mirada y ella con un pulgar lo obligo a volver a mirarla –Pero también eres lo más real que he tenido, lo mas especial que he sentido-

Volvió a besarlo. Quizás cuando tuviesen que separarse definitivamente seria el momento de enfrentar todo lo demás. La promesa de Klaus. Todo lo que conllevaría ayudarlo a cambiar y hacerles frente a sus amigos. Las mismas personas a las que Klaus había atormentado.

A Caroline eso no podía importarle menos. Por primera vez confiaba plenamente en un hombre. Klaus no la juzgaría como su padre, no pondría en duda nada como Tyler. Klaus era eso, simplemente….Klaus.

**Hola! La verdad,estoy escribiendo este OS a las 5:30 am, nunca escribi nada de Vampire Diaries antes asi que es muy posible que sea algo patetico. Lo escribi rapido en un raro golpe de inspiracion.**

**Amo a esta pareja, no se como seria una relacion entre ellos, pero me encantaria. Siento que Caroline saca lo bueno de Klaus. Ojala escriba algun otro OS dentro de poco sobre ellos.**


End file.
